Touhou and the war of subspace
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: When a new evil fills the land of Gensokyo, can the Hero's of this world protect it? Or will it be consumed by darkness? Find out soon.
1. Chapter 1

It was really dark outside and the sky was shrouded in a grey mist. Small creatures that were up around this time started to pass out. This mist had made small subspace bugs appear and take control of the animals making them look dark. The souls all traveled to the sky and within it was a huge ship. In the ship was weird soldiers made of subspace bugs. Their commander was a watching them from the balcony and wearing a green cloak and a metal armplate.

"So….this is the land….my master wants me to take over into the subspace….Hmm pathetic. Fine….this world must have something worth value."

Then the buzzers in the ship starting going off. One of the soldiers went to the monitor.

"Sir, there seems to be three unidentified objects heading toward us."

"Turn on the main screen!" yelled the commander.

The main screen turned on and it showed three girls heading for the ship.

"Fire the canons!"

The ship started to fire canons and lazers at the girls. One of the girls with an umbrella used it as a shield and shoot bullets at the torrents.

"Ms. Yukari! We have to be careful!"

"I know Ran. You and Chen just be careful," said Yukari.

Yukari opened a portal and sucked Ran into it and shot her out of another portal at one of the torrents. A portal opened up and Yukari pulled Ran back toward them.

"You ok there Ran?" asked Yukari.

Ran was dizzy and looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'd take that as a no nyah…" said Chen.

From inside the ship the commander was getting fed up with the girls.

"Fire the blitz canon!" yelled the commander

The canon charged up and fired at the girls. Luckily Yukari opened a portal and took them through.

"Oh man! That's larger than Marisa's master spark!" yelled Chen.

"We must retreat for now. We're in no condition to take these guys on." said Yukari.

They flew back down and tried to get away. However the ship started to shot at them from above. The firing stopped and the forest was smoking a bit.

"Their energy signatures have disappeared Sir." said one of the solders.

"Alright men. Let's move on to other parts of this world.

The ship disappeared into the grey mist.

Back at Yukari's house, she and Chen put Ran to bed so she could rest and heal.

"Ms. Yukari….who's this new enemy Nyah?" asked Chen.

"…..I don't know…but I can tell a dark time is coming to Gensokyo. We have to warn Reimu soon." said Yukari as she looked into the window at the dark grey sky.

This was the beginning of a subspace war on Gensokyo. A war that determined everyone's fate.

In the center of the subspace zone, the being known as "Rin machina" was smiling to himself.

"Soon….this world with be consumed….by the darkness…." he said as he slowly laughed to himself.

**To be continued**…


	2. Attack of the Pyramids

It was early in the morning and Reimu was walking out of the shrine and was looking up at the beautiful morning sky.

"Ah what a beautiful day…" said Reimu.

She looked up and saw someone coming toward the shrine. It was her best friend Marisa heading over her on her broom.

"Hey Marisa!" shouted Reimu.

"Yo Reimu! How's everything?" asked Marisa.

"Nothing really. Just gonna sweep the shrine up a bit and maybe make some tea."

"Typical day for you huh?" asked Marisa.

"Pretty much," said Reimu.

Then Reimu noticed something in the sky. She and Marisa looked up and saw huge reddish clouds covering the sun and sky. Reimu was getting very nervous and took out her Miko stick. Marisa held her Broom tight and was ready. A giant ship was flying in the air and it opened up a hatch and dropped small black orbs.

"What are these things?" asked Marisa.

"I don't know…but be on your guard…" said Reimu.

The small orbs gathered together and formed into weird looking solders called "Pyramids" who went for the girls. Some had boomerangs, some had guns, some were fire users, others were made of metal, and the rest where going in hand to hand.

"What are these things? Monsters?" asked Marisa.

"I don't know! But they're not gonna attack my shrine or world!"

Reimu hit some of the Pyramids with her miko stick while Marisa hit some of them with her broom and shot mini stars at them. Reimu shot cards at them and killed some. However, more Pyramids kept coming.

"There's no end to these guys is there?" said Marisa.

"I don't think so. And I'm starting to get real tired…" said Reimu who was starting to get weak.

When it looked like they were about to be attacked a giant Master spark came from the sky killing the Pyramids. Reimu and Marisa looked up and say it was their old friend Yuka who shot the master spark.

"Well I see you two needed some help." said Yuka.

"Sure did…Thanks Yuka..: said Reimu.

Yuka pated Reimu on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. We can take these things on!"

The three girls were about to go after the flying ship when A giant robot flew down from it. He dropped a bomb and two small robots opened it. It was a bomb that was about to blow in 3 minutes.

"Uh-oh! I have to deactivate this bomb!" said Reimu.

Before Reimu reached it, a huge canon ball hit her and sent her flying into the sky.

"Reimu!" shouted Yuka.

"AHHHHH HELP!"

Yuka turned to see Marisa and Suika (who was sleeping in the shrine) were captured by a giant piranha plant.

"Alright big guy. Let's dance." said Yuka.

Yuka headed for the monster and he swung Marisa's cage at her. Yuka hit her cage and damaged it. She did the same to Suika's cage.

"RAAAAAAH!" yelled the monster. It was starting to rage and jumped in the air in hopes of squashing Yuka. She dodges it and kicked Marisa's cage breaking it. The monster was defeated and exploded as Yuka and Marisa got out of its range. Then they saw a weird fat looking dude in a biker outfit and holding a giant gun fell from the Sky.

"Wahahaha!" laughed the man.

He looked over and saw Suika who was getting out of her cage. He aimed the giant gun at her and charged it firing a dark arrow at suika. The blast hit her straight through the chest and she turned into a Trophy.

"No Suika!" yelled Marisa.

"WAHAHAHA! She's-a mine now!" said the Man and he jumped away.

Marisa and Yuka started to run and saw the timer on the bomb had just reached zero. The bomb exploded and the shrine got engulfed in a giant dark void, however Marisa and Yuka escaped from the blast on Marisa's broom and went after the flying ship.

**To be continued**...


	3. Tenshi enters the game

Tenshi was up in Heaven and saw the whole thing happen in a monitor that shows what happens down on Gensokyo. She was shocked when she saw the Haukira Shrine getting sucked into the subspace. She was surprised and worried about what is going on.

"I have to go help them. Besides….I could use an adventure."

Tenshi ran outside her house and ran toward the edge of heaven. Iku quickly ran to her before she left.

"Tenshi! Where are you going?" asked Iku.

"Something's going on down there and they need help. I'm going to go find Reimu. Hopefully…..she's still alive…." she said nervously.

"Just….be careful…ok?" said Iku.

"Don't worry about me! You know I can handle myself fine Iku-san!" said Tenshi.

Tenshi fell off the edge of heaven and flew into the clouds. She saw a peck of a mountain and landed on it.

"Now….where could that Miko be?" Tenshi asked herself.

She then saw the giant ship coming out from the clouds. It was flying through the clouds and let out some of the space orbs. The orbs formed Into Pyramids who were all heading to attack her. Tenshi took out her sword and prepared herself.

"Alright you freaks! Let's see what you've got!" said Tenshi.

Tenshi swung at the Pyramids slicing each and knocking them through the clouds. She took out her rock and hurled it some of the pyramids to make a path for herself and get away quickly.

"Geez…Now I know what Reimu and the others had to go through fighting the…" she said.

Some of the Pyramids tried to attack her from behind but, she slashed at them before they had a chance.

"Now…..where could she be?" said Tenshi as she scanned her horizon.

Tenshi then noticed something sticking out of the clouds. She went towards it and saw it was Reimu, however Reimu was turned into a trophy.

"Oh no! Reimu hold on!" said Tenshi.

Tenshi went to the trophy and picked it up. She started to pat it when it shined a bright light. When the light dimmed Tenshi saw that Reimu was herself again, and was fixing her bow on her head.

"Ugh…..what happened?" asked Reimu.

"Reimu! You're alive!" said Tenshi excited.

"Tenshi? Where am I? What happened?" asked Reimu.

Tenshi explained about what happened to the shrine and what happened to the others.

"Oh man…..Suika…My shrine….This is getting out of hand!" Reimu shouted.

"So will you fight along side me Reimu?"

"Course I will! Let's go Tenshi!"

Reimu and Tenshi ran off through the clouds. They met many Pyramids and other different enemies along the way. Near the end of the clouds they saw the Giant Ship getting away.

"Damn….we're too late!" said Reimu.

"Maybe not. We can still go after it!" said Tenshi.

Then heard the sound of a jet engine and saw a plane chasing after the ship.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Reimu.

"Not sure…but let's hope their on our side..."

The Girls jumped off the clouds and landed back on the ground giving chase to the Flying ship.

**To be continued….**


	4. Battle in the bamboo forest

In the sky Marisa and Yuka we're searching for the Giant ship. Unknown to them the ship flew up from behind them. Marisa's broom bummed into the ship knocking the girls into the air. They safely landed on the ship.

"Well we're on it. Might as well know who operates this place." said Marisa.

They started to invade the ship and they reached the tower when they heard the sound an Airwing. The ship shot at it hitting its gas tank as it went out of control. The airwing flew past the girls knocking them off the ship. When they landed Marisa found her broom and started running off.

"Wait for me!" shouted Yuka.

The girls had walked through the ruins and were attack by weird enemies. Some were mini solders. Near the end they faced off against a monster called "Greaper." In killing the monster Marisa and Yuka journeyed onward to find that ship.

**Meanwhile…..**

In the bamboo forest, a Hammer bro and a Goomba had just stolen bananas from the forest and tried to get away on the carrier. Inside the forest someone had punched a goomba sending it flying. The same person knocked back a Koopa and smashed another one into the ground. She rumbled through the forest and jumped toward the cliff revealing she was Fujiwara No Mokou. She blazed her fire in the air showing she was serious about getting the Koopa Troopa's. The goomba saw her and shot two Bullet Bills at Mokou. She defended herself as someone else came out of the woods as well and jumped off of Mokou. She threw cards at the bullet bills blowing them up. It was Keine who came to help Mokou. The last bullet bill flew above them and Keine shot cards at it as it feel to the ground exploding behind the girls as they posed. Mokou spotted the craft caring the bananas and pointed at it. She and Keine jumped off the cliff and chased after the craft. In the forest Keine and Mokou fought through the army of koopa troopas. The hammer bros tried to hold the girls back by throwing a barrage of hammers at them. However, Mokou shot fire balls burning the hammer bros. Bullet Bills headed for the girls and Keine kicked one into the other knocking out nearby koopa's that got caught in the explosion. They came near a waterfall and jumped down the cliff. When they hit the bottom a gigantic goomba and a few small ones fell from the sky. Keine squashed the small ones and Mokou burnt the giant goomba in half. The reached the end of their destination and got back the carrier hoarding the bananas.

"What purpose would these weird creatures have to steal bananas?" asked Keine.

Mokou didn't have an answer to that question. She was too busy examining the carrier.

"What kind of object is this? I've never seen one in Gensokyo before." said Mokou.

Then they heard loud stomping and turned to see it was the Koopa king Bowser.

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!" yelled Bowser.

Mokou and Keine got into fighting poses ready to face this foe they'd encounter. Bowser pulled out a giant gun and charged it up. Mokou got nervous and realized Keine was in front of her. She rounded up her fist and knocked Keine in the air. Keine looked back down and saw Mokou was shot by the giant gun and turned into a Trophy. Keine closed her eyes as she flew to a different part of the forest.

**To be continued**….


	5. Aya presues Rayquaza

Reimu and Tenshi had made it on the back to ground and followed after the mysterious floating man. Near the end of the stretch, they saw him trying to get away. Reimu jumped high into the air but couldn't reach. Tenshi jumps off Reimu's head midair and still missed him.

"Dammit! We missed him…" said Tenshi as Reimu was getting up from the ground.

In the jungle, Keine was running through and jumping off the trees to find the monster that captured Mokou. She came to a huge lake and she's a ship that is crashed and broken. She went to examine the strange vehicle. However, there was a rumble coming from the lake and a giant snake like creature by the name of Rayquaza, flew out of the lake. Keine was surprised by it and walked back slowly. The creature charged an energy orb in its mouth and shot it at the plane. Keine jumped back and was scared. The monster flew at her and grabbed her. Keine was scared and Rayquaza roared at her. Someone jumped out of the cockpit of the ship and quick attacked Rayquaza's hand making Keine fall on the ground. The person turned and showed it was Aya Shameimaru. The monster shot another blast at Aya who took out a reflector knocking the blast back at him knocking him into the lake.

"Are you ok?" asked Aya.

"Yes…thanks…" said Keine.

"It's not over yet…Get ready…" said Aya.

Rayquaza get's out of the water is ready to fight the girls. Aya shot air slices at the monster. Keine shot cards and turned Ex mode. She jumped at Rayquaza trying to cut it with her horns. However he went into the ground and came out and knocked Keine out. Aya spun around fast making a tornado appear and it dealt massive damage to Rayquaza. He spun in the air and conducted electricity at the girls. Keine jumped in the air stabbing Rayquaza in the neck and defeated him. Aya gave Keine a thumbs up and walked away only to get pulled back by Keine.

"Hold on a sec! You need to help me save Mokou!" said Keine.

"I'd love to help, but I have important things to handle." said Aya as she walked away again.

Keine grabbed her again and dragged her toward the direction Mokou was taken.

They fought there way through the forest getting past the koopa troopa's and strange enemies. When they got near the end they encountered the monster. He looked a little darker and was vicious.

"Let's go you over grown Turtle!" said Keine.

The girls rushed for Bowser and attack him on the spot. He tried clawing at Aya, but she flew in the air and sent air blades at him. Keine rushed at him and sliced him in half. Bowser turned into a trophy. Keine went over to it and touched it. The trophy disengaged shocking the girls and Aya jumped from a gun shot. The real Bowser was there with his giant gun and shot another arrow blast at the girls which missed them. Keine was pissed and was going for Bowser when Aya grabbed her and jumped off the cliff while Bowser laughed to himself.

**To be continued**….


	6. Wriggle meets Kaguya

It was cloudy out and Wriggle was walking all by herself. She felt lonely and wished someone was there with her. There was a loud stomping noise and she turned to see a Giant statue of a pig like Boy. She starts running from it to get somewhere safe. While running Primids attack her. Avoiding them she makes it father only to trip on a weed.

"Ah!" yelled Wriggle.

Her foot was stuck on the branch and the statue was about to attack her when a doll flew at the statue knocking it down with its lancer. Wriggle looked up and saw it was Alice Margatroid. The statue got back up and emitted energy from itself and jumped in the air. Alice jumped in the air and had one of her dolls blast the statue destroying it. In the rubble, there was a little old man in a machine. Alice and Wriggle tried to fight him trying to stay clear of the porky bombs. He flew his machine in the air shooting lighting at the girls. Alice sent her doll Shanghai at the machine blowing it up. Wriggle ran next to Alice relieved. Then they saw a man standing on the rocks in a weird outfit holding a strange gun. He makes Alice his target and tried to shoot the arrow at her. However, Alice dodged every shot.

"Bah!" said Wario.

He saw wriggler and charged the gun in her direction. Wriggle froze up and was about to be hit when Alice pushed her out of the way and got changed into a trophy. Wriggle got scared and Wario jumped down walking towards her. Wriggle got up and ran as Wario grabbed Alice's statue. Thunder boomed in the background as Wario laughed to himself. Wriggle ran in the ran and looked back feeling foolish for leaving Alice. The rain had stopped and Wriggle was walking alone again when she bumped into Kaguya Houraisan. Kaguya looked back at Wriggle and pointed at the Primids that were being created. Wriggle was scared now of the enemies. But Kaguya pated her back and held out a small ball making it bigger. She threw it and out came Squirtle. Wriggle put her cowardness aside and went to fight the primids. Wriggle and Squirtle fight through the enemies. Near the end of the trail there were no more enemies. Kaguya put Squirtle back his poke ball and walked away. Wriggle looked down and remembered Alice was still captured. So she ran after Kaguya in aims to join her.

"Please…you have to help me save my friend from the evil fat man!"

"If you help me find my other two Pokémon, I'll help you save your friend." said Kaguya.

"Ok! I'll help you" said Wriggle.

And they girls made their way to find Kaguya's next two Pokémon.

**To be continued**….


	7. Scarlet Devil affairs

In the waste land near the Scarlet Devil Mansion, two robots had opened the subspace bomb. As it ticked down, they both looked down in sadness. The bomb exploded and a huge space ball was formed in that area. At the mansion, Remilia Scarlet and her chief maid, Sakuya Izayoi were watching from the balcony. Remilia spotted the subspace embassador. He had another bomb and Primids were forming under him.

"Sakuya….let's take care…of this little annoyance…" said Remilia.

"Yes Mistress." said Sakuya.

They traveled through the mansion killing the Primids that broke in. Sakuya knifed many Primids that tried to attack Remilia.

"Za Waurdo!" shouted Sakuya.

She froze time and summoned knifes all around the Primids killing them. Remilia and Sakuya made it outside and near the giant subspace void.

"Sakuya….what is this?" asked Remilia.

"I'm not sure my mistress…."said Sakuya.

They noticed something in the air heading towards them. They jumped back and saw it was Patchouli Knowledge and Koakuma.

"Patchy? Koaku? What are you two doing here?" asked Sakuya

"We saw this explosion happen and came to investigate. That's when we saw the two of you…." said Patchouli.

"Hey, we might be here, but it doesn't mean we caused it!" said Remilia.

Primids jumped at the four girls only to get blasted and Knifed.

The girls looked up to see that the small space bugs were creating more of the Primds. Even the ones they cut up had regained power and we're furious now.

"So…these creatures want to play hmmm….fine. Let's play!" said Remilia.

Remilia rushed at one of the Primids and slashed it in half, Sakuya was surrounded by a group of them and summoned many knifes which impelled all the creatures. Patchouli and Koakuma grabbed eachother's hands and shot large beams of destruction upon the Primids. Once all the enemies were killed, they resumed their chase after the Subspace Ambassador. Then traveled through the underground where they met more enemies.

"Where are these monster's coming from?' asked Koakuma.

"Not sure….but we're going to stop this soon!" said Sakuya.

As the 4 heroines make it back outside they have spotted the ambassador. Sakuya tries to knife him in mid air, however he quickly dodges to attack. Remilia tried to fly at him, but he shot her wing making it burn.

"Gah!" she yelled.

"Mistress!" yelled Sakuya as she ran to help put the fire on remilia's wing out.

As the Subspace Ambassador was getting away, a little girl wearing a light red dress and weird looking wings on her back flew from behind him and slashed the bomb off his hover craft. Another woman who was wearing a green outfit with many dragon symbols on it kicked him in the chest and his hovercraft went out of control. When the girls landed they were revealed to be Flandre Scarlet and Hong Meiling.

"Flandre? China? What are you two doing here?" asked Sakuya.

"We saw that huge dark void out in the distance and saw you and Miss Remilia heading towards it. So we followed after. But we need to follow that mysterious man." said Meiling.

They all took off chasing after the Ambassador as he tried to regain control of his vehicle.

"I need to….escape quickly…" he said with a strain. The kick he had received did much damage to him and he needed to escape.

The girls finally caught up, however. He was already heading back to the giant ship.

"We need to follow that thing. We can't let him plant more of those dark voids all over the land." said Patchouli.

With this in mind, the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew went after the Subspace Ambassador.

**To be Continued… **


	8. Sanae's Day out

In the lush green hills, a waddle dee was walking along a path when he saw a girl appear in front of his path. The girl was wearing a Miko outfit similar to Reimu's. However, hers was white, green, and dark blue. She had long green hair and a little frog sticker on her hair. She appeared to be Sanae Kochiya and she held her Miko stick and looked nervous. As the waddle dee got closer to her, she moved out of its way and it kept walking on.

"That was close…..but I have to be braver!" said Sanae.

Another walked by and looked at her. Surprised, Sanae jumped back and raised her Miko stick ready to defend herself. Unknown to her, a large dark figure was standing behind her. The figure raised its weapon and hit sanae hard in the back making her fly high in the air. As Sanae flew back down she was a trophy now and the figure caught it with what looked like a Scythe. She was a big chested, tall, and beautiful woman. She was Komachi Onozuka who had turned Sanae into a Trophy. She walked to it as the Waddle Dee's gathered around her. They heard a noise coming their way and moves away to hide. Coming this way was Wario on his vehical with Suika and Alice already in the cargo hold. He saw another trophy and stopped near it. He looked at the trophy to see if it would move but it didn't.

"Wahahaha! This is my-a lucky day!" said Wario as he picked up Sanae.

Just then all the Waddle dee's attacked wario making him toss the trophy in to the cargo vehical and Komachi got in the driver seat and took off with it.

The Waddle dee's went along with her leaving Wario knocked out on the floor. When he got up, and saw his ride was stolen.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" yelled Wario.

**To be continued….**


	9. Rosest forest of Kasen

Deep in the forest, a young girl walking through a path with a little spirit called Myon and came to a Sword being held in it's alter. The girl pulled with all her might and took the sword out of its pedestal. The young girl, Youmu Konpaku, held the sword in the air and looked at it. It was the very sword her old master Youki had hid away for when it was time for youmu to use its full power. She put it in her sword holder and walked off to get out of the forest. On the way she walked across a rose field and walked past the hermit, Kasen Ibara, who was sleeping on a tree stump. However, Youmu looked back and saw that red clouds were covering the sky and a giant ship had appeared dropping small subspace bugs that formed into Primids. Youmu pulled out her sword and took a fighting stance as Kasen walked up to her yawning.

"H…hey…you know what's going on?" asked Kasen.

"I'm not sure, but these monsters look lethal and we must be ready to takes action." said Youmu.

"I'm not one for fighting…but I'm willing to help you dear." said Kasen.

The two girls had to fight there way through the primids. Along the way, the two made it toward the end of the forest to see the giant ship was too far for them to peruse it further.

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" asked Kasen.

"We have to keep following it. Whose knows what more damage it can do." said Youmu.

"Alright. But I hope my arm can endure this a little more." said Kasen as she rubbed her bandaged arm though it's not a real arm.

With that in mind the to went after the ship heading into the direction of the cliffs.


	10. Samus in the reasearch facility

Inside the giant battleship, there was a box that giggled for a little as if something was inside it.

However, inside a research facility, a woman was crawling through the air ducks. Kicking off the holder, she lowered herself onto the floor and stood holding a stun gun in her hand. She revealed herself to be Samus Aran but she was wearing her Zero suit. She was heading in the facility to find her armor that was stolen from her.

"It has to be around here somewhere…I won't stop searching till I find it."

As she ran about the facility she encountered R.O.B sentries.

"What the hell? Robot operating buddies? These things are suppose to be nice not evil!"

"Organic life detected. Must attack very slowly with arms." said one of the sentries.

"Just great…well they're not going to stop me either!" said Samus.

With that she took off fighting her way through all the R.O.B robots and made her way to the generator room. There she stubbles across a big container holding a girl with bunny ears and a suit inside drawing her energy into the building.

"Oh my goodness!" shouted Samus.

The generator stopped and the girl tried to look up and saw Samus looking at her.

"P….please…help me.." said the bunny girl.

The generator turned on again and drained the girls energy once more. Samus could no longer look at the painful sight. She turned his gun into a plasma whip and shattered the glass releasing the girl. However, this triggered t he alarm system and R.O.B sentries all came to the generator room to stop the intruders.

"Thanks for saving me…My names Reisen Inaba by the way." said Reisen.

"Introductions later! Right now we have to get out of here!" said Samus.

The two girls were able to escape with Reisen using her lunatic eyes to make the robots go haywire and malfunction. They continued to fight through as Reisen used her ability to shoot danmaku bullets at the robots and Samus using her plasma whip to tear them apart. Finally they made it to the monitor room that view every part of the facility. On the larger screen, Samus saw that he suit was being held.

"There it is….I need to get it!" said Samus.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get your armor back Samus." said Reisen.

"Thanks…I'm glad to hear that…"

And they took off to the direction that her suit of armor was being held.


	11. Lakeside Misunderstanding

In the middle of the lakeside Marisa and Yuka were traveling along the path when Marisa ran off on her own.

"Marisa wait!" yelled Yuka.

Before she could go after her, Bowser had snuck up from behind her holding his giant gun. Yuka turned to see him there, and before she could do anything, Bowser fired the gun turning her into a Trophy. As Bowser looked at the trophy, shadow bowser walked up to it and turned into space bugs that all covered Yuka's trophy.

On another part of the lakeside, Reimu and Tenshi were heading on their way after the Ancient Minister. However, Shadow Yuka was up on a hill and was holding the subspace gun. She charged it was about to shoot the two heroines. But before she could fire the gun, something slashed it in half making it explode. She turned to see that Youmu was the one who destroyed her gun. Kasen had met up with her and they readied for battle. The shadow Yuka went to attack the girls and pulled of a double master spark. However, Youmu was able to maneuver through the attack and sliced the shadow Yuka in half making it turn into a trophy.

As they were running, Reimu stopped and looked up at the hill and saw Youmu and Kasen there with Yuka's trophy which had dissolved. Youmu looked down the mountain and saw that Reimu was running at an intense speed and jumped in the air to try to punch Youmu. Youmu quickly moved out of the way as Reimu punched the ground where she was originally standing.

"You! I'll never let you get away with this Konpaku!" shouted Reimu as she was joined by Tenshi to fight Youmu and Kasen.

"I don't want to fight you Reimu! But if fighting will help me to get you to listen then so be it!"

Thus the battle began. Reimu was attacking youmu using her spell and tried hard to hit her atleast a few times. Tenshi tried slashing at Kasen using her sword but Kasen blocked all her attacks using her good arm and used her bandaged arm to punch Tenshi in the stomach and knocking her out of the arena. At the same time Youmu had defeated Reimu as well and the two were turned into trophy's. As they saw the trophy's laying there, Komachi came in on Wario's trophy carrier and grabbed Reimu and Tenshi's trophies.

"Haha! They're mine!" said Komachi

"Thinks again!" said Marisa who was hanging on the arm of the crane.

"WHAT?" shouted Komachi.

Marisa then used her Broom to break the cranes arm and quickly turned Reimu and Tenshi back to normal. When they landed Komachi tried to run them over, but tenshi slashed the vehicle as it passed them and started to break down. The 5 girls all followed after Komachi through the lake side and found that she had escaped into a cave.

"We have to follow her! She had Alice, Sanae, and Suika in there with her!" said Reimu.

The others nodded in agreement and they pursued through the cave filled with subspace enemies and water. Near the end, they came to a long path way leading to a castle with the subspace ship slowly approaching it.

**To be continued…..**


	12. Wriggle's Revenge

In a dark observatory room, Someone was watching a monitor which showed a map of the whole area. The screen then appeared and showed Bowser and his Koppa army on it. The person in the observatory room pointed their finger to the destination Bower was assigned to go to. The fearsome koopa king understood his objective and led his army to their next destination. The one in front of the monitor revealed herself to be Utsuho.

**Meanwhile**,

Near the ruins of an old temple, a Charizard was flying over head and flew into the top of ruins. On the edge of a cliff facing the direction of the mountain, Kaguya and Wriggle were watching the charizard fly into the top. Kaguya pulled out two cards and both were pictures of an Ivysaur and the Charizard.

"Those are the pokemon you need to catch?" asked Wriggle.

"Yeah. Once I have them, I'll be good to go." said Kaguya, "Alright come on."

Wriggle followed Kaguya through the path toward the ruins. However, they encounter primids going toward the ruins as well.

"Joy…just what we needed. Lets go Wriggle!" said Kaguya as she turned her cap around and sent out Squirtle.

Once the two girls cleared the way through the subspace enemies, they made it toward the ruin's entrance.

"WAHAHAHAHA!"

"W….who's there?" said Wriggle.

A man wearing a biker outfit jumped down from one of the pillars and revealed himself to be Wario.

"You! You're the one that killed Alice!" said Wriggle.

"And I'm gonna do the same to you and your friend!" said Wario.

This made Wriggle grow furious. She was able to gain the courage to fight Wario.

She rushed at him only to get bum-rushed into a pillar. Kaguya sent out Squirtle and had him use Surf on Wario. This knocked him down and gave wriggle an opportunity to uses one of her spell cards that was able to defeat wario. He turned into a Trophy as of defeat while Wriggle looked around to see if she could find Alice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find your friend soon," said Kaguya as she patted Wriggle on the back.

There was a loud roar coming from inside the ruins. In there was Charizard and they had to venture to capture him.

"Ready?" asked Wriggle.

"Yeah! Time to get me another minion….I mean Pokemon!" stuttered Kaguya.

And the two heroines ventured into the temple ruins.


End file.
